Butterfly Wings
by Phoenix Charm
Summary: EC/HP. When FemHP committed suicide she didn't think she would be alive.Now in a world with no magic she must survive in a small rainy town Forks. However can she when she cathes the eye of the youngest Cullen whom is very determined to Hate and love her?


**Butterfly Wings**

A plump figure panted, on hand perched on her large black hat and the other one clutching her purse close to her body. Her small feet caring her fast as their limits, cursing softly as she nearly tripped which almost left her breathless she quickened her pace. Her hands sweaty and tingling, her feet becoming sore in their one size small high hells, not to mention the sweat that was oh so gracefully running down her back, she was more than happy when the labour she had put on her body finally paid off, as the destination, a soft brown and black house finally came close. Walking down the street she absentmindedly counted how many cars there were on the front of the house. Twisting between the many different yet familiar cars, she took a deep breath to slow her galloping heart. When her heart finally slowed down to a slightly normal pace, she took a handkerchief out, and wiped the sweat of her face and neck, before replacing and spraying herself with a big unknown perfume she vanished any smell of sweat, knocking on the door she shifted her to a sad and sorrowful expression, matching the house dark mood skilfully.

The door opened and revealed a man, in his late thirties. He had soft brown hair, and kind grey eyes, he too was wearing an attire of black. Giving a small smile to the familiar doctor, she gave a respectful nod, and stepped inside. Taking off her fur coat she turned to the doctor.

"How is she?" she asked quietly, her voice asking half nervously, as if the subject would pop up so suddenly in front of them.

The doctor replied in equal quiet voice "she had a few breakdowns, but she's holding herself together the best as she can in this situation" she nodded in pity and sympathy. "I trust there this information will stay here Mrs. Willow"

The now identified Mrs. Willow blushed in embarrassment and slight glower, before nodding. They stood in the hallway few more minutes before they walk into the living room where the other quest where. As they entered the room, murmurings of greetings were send their way, and they replied back in same manor. There were at least forty people in here. Most of those people where familiar, some of them were even kids, perhaps from her school and... Was that blue hair with white high-lights? Shaking her head, and muttering kids these days, she moved to a small clutter of women on the corner. The talking stopped as she neared them. There three women, all in their late thirties.

"What did I miss?" Mrs. Willow asked the nearest one. She had a slim, almost gangly figure, long neck, with a face that resembled a horse. She had bleached blond hair and the brownest observant eyes.

"Not much, she chose to bury him in the Saint. Marcus church" her slightly deep voice answered. "Oddest fellow he was" the rest of them nodded. "I mean he was so detained in his own mind, that he started to mistake the poor girl for his mother"

Mrs. Willow and another unknown woman were startled.

"Excuse me?" said the unknown woman gasping.

"It's true Sasha" she said, the other woman beside her nodded, confirming her statement. "Claire's right"

The other two women listen to Claire with rapt attention. And Claire seemed to enjoy the attention, by the smallest amount of straighten of her shoulders. Her face changed onto a smug expression, before leaning in, her eyes sweeping other people up, as if she was about to tell a government secret. Sasha was a young twenty-eighth year old Indian woman. She had dark skin, and long black hair, she was the appealing one in the group. She too leaned in "I have seen them plenty of time, you know, taking out a stroll. He would sit in a wheelchair and the poor thing would take him around" she said.

"But" Mrs. Willow said, "What does it have to do with that?"

Claire nearly bristled, "Everything, see I was out in the market, buying Toni's favourite jelly, when I saw them. She was strolling them around and that when I heard, _Mother do you remember our time in soggy-washy_?"

Mrs. Willow gasped a no and Sasha nearly bugged her eyes out. All four of them suddenly looked around, trying to find there unknown subject, almost unashamed. "Where _is _Julie?" Sasha asked.

"The poor thing is in the kitchen, she got a phone call from the priestess from the church, she just wanted to make sure that she was holding it up" the unidentified woman piped up before Claire, but then she suddenly snorted. Mrs. Willow sent her a question look, and she gave in "Mrs. Delilah and her husband, certainly making sure she's alright" she said, looking in an opposite direction. They followed her sight, and sure enough there was Mrs. Delilah and her husband the doctor, sitting on the sofa. Mrs. Delilah was wearing a puffy black sleeveless dress with impossible high heels; she like the doctor had grey eyes, and red hair, obviously dyed.

She held her arms around Julie and her husband held her hand. There she was their former subject, sitting between the two. She was the most stunning girl on this earth. She had pale skin that gave a glow weather she stood in sun or moonbeams. She had a perfect model or statue like body. She had an aristocrat face, with the blackest soft curls, but the most enchanting part of her was her bright lustrous green eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeved dress with inky black flat shoes. Her face held a beautiful heartbroken expression, slow tears leaking out, and down her cheeks.

Mrs. Willow made an outraged sound, and looked disapproving at the couple. How dare they? she just lost a family member and they were advancing at her, in a time like this. The poor thing hardly went to school when her grandfather _Teddy_ became sick. She took care of almost twenty-seven hours a day. Sasha sniffed; she must have had the same thoughts.

"Oh please, they only want to marry her off to their only_ perfect_ son, right Susan" she said, nearly spat out the words prefect son. It was very widely known that Sasha's daughter Lavender was in love with their son Jayson, whom both went to school with Julie. Sasha and her husband tried to push the thought of them together to his parents, but they outrageously refused, they had their own ideals of perfect daughter-in-law, which apparently fit Julie.

"Well" Mrs. Willow huffed, and took a drink from the person that was offering them, "I better give my condolence"

The rest of the day went so on. People of various ages came and went offering Julie their condolence.

Closing the door, Juliet sighed and pushed the hair that had fallen in her eyes. Standing there to compose herself for a few minutes she went back in the living room where Tanya and Jayson were standing waiting for her. Sighing once more she looked at the two of them. She gave them tender smiles which they gave back. Gracefully throwing herself on the sofa, earning fond looks, she placed her arm on her face, shielding her eyes for the world. She more than felt then heard the two of them sat beside her, into a comfortable silence, each of them offering her supports in their own way.

Jayson gently removed her arm, and said, "Do want me-US to stay here?"

"No its fine, I...I need to go to the priestess" she said shakily, as her eyes started to tear again, standing up.

"Well then Julie, _we_ better get going" said Tanya, looking at Jayson with the withering glare, whom cringed.

Unaware to most of the people in this town, Jayson was happily dating Tanya, after Julie refused for thousandth time.

Julie looked like she was fighting a mental battle, before hugging the both of them. Which scared the hell out of them, for the reason for that was they could feel something deeper in it and nearly cried, as if this was the last time they would see her. Sniffing a little the left unaware that this _was_ the last time they would see her.

Closing the door once more, she stood in the hallway and distinctly heard the car drive away. Once it was out of hearing she went into the living room, still standing, making sure that no one was here, before she gave an anguished scream. Tears painfully making down their owners cheeks, and dropped pitifully and the floor were the she had fallen. Curling on to herself, she cried for the pain of losing her last family member and for the former family members she lost. After a while she had cried herself to sleep she moved, and this time the moonbeams caught something strange, there on her forehead was a... lightning shaped scar.

**A/N: **this is only the prologue; the other upcoming chapters WILL be longer. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review** A**nd a Cookie for those who can guess who the two individuals were.


End file.
